


Letters of Resignation

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: sharp_teeth, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 05, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was:<br/>Henchdemon POV: Dear Lucifer, please don't let your stupid Vessel FREAKING EAT ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Resignation

Dear Lucifer,

Thank you again for giving me the great honor of serving as one of Famine's personal guards.   
Being assigned to this detail was the highlight of my afterlife.  Not only was I given the chance to contribute to the Apocalypse,  I was sent to retrieve _your_ vessel, Sam Winchester!    
I must admit, I was nervous at first. There are a lot of stories about your vessel, and while some of them are hilarious, others are pretty scary - even to someone like me.  My partner and I were both surprised to find your vessel restrained - tied to a sink like an animal, shaky and weak from Famine's power.

Lying here now, with Sam Winchester's teeth clamped to my throat - my inept , _useless_ partner unable to help me - I find myself truly questioning my faith in you.  
   
I have always considered myself a believer though, and in some way this too must be part of your plan. Perhaps you're testing me? While I'd much rather live to see you conquer Earth, if this is the best way I can serve you, then I suppose I have no other choice.

I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

Sincerely,  
Henchdemon #3,475,984

  
\----------

Dear Lucifer,

Why was I just thrown - rather forcefully I might add- against a wall for the _second_ time in under a minute?

The bathroom wall hurt, okay? A human - even if that human is your vessel- shouldn't be that strong!

Second of all, why does Sam Winchester get more power from one mouthful of my partner's blood than I've managed to acquire in 60 years in the Pit?!  

To say this isn't fair would be a gross understatement. 

Great, now he's looking at me.  Awesome. You know what Lucifer? You can take your precious vessel , and -

  
\--- Henchdemon #3,846,263

  
\-----------

Dear Lucifer, 

Working for Famine is great! Not only is he an excellent (if terrifying) leader, but I feel like I'm finally starting to get some respect! 

My team-mates don't all understand how lucky we are!  I even heard one (you know who) saying he was bored! Bored! Can you imagine ? 

Okay, yes - we have been at this restaurant for hours and a change of scenery would be nice, but this is important!

Oh no, an angel!  

Nevermind.  Famine took care of him.

Oh no, Dean Winchester! 

Huh. That's a good point. Why isn't he affected by Famine?  

Oh wow - Sam Winchester! 

Wait - are we fighting him? 

No. Okay, good. I know you don't want us to hurt your vessel.

Wait.  What?! What does Famine mean..."Have at them!"? Wait! But-

And now I'm on the floor, with no meatsuit. On the other hand, your vessel didn't eat us, which is nice of him. 

And now Famine is - oh COME ON! Really? 

It's very dark in here. Kind of cramped too. 

What the Hell is - OW! What's going on now ?! 

Is your vessel trying to free us?! 

Wow, thanks Lucifer! That's very considerate of him to -

  
\--- Henchdemon #4,538,503


End file.
